Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data storage and management, and more specifically to simplifying invocation of import procedures to transfer data from data sources to data targets.
Related Art
There is often a need to transfer data from data sources to data targets. Transferring often entails processing of the data to convert it into suitable format and then storing the data in the corresponding data target. Such processing is commonly termed as ETL (extract, transform and load).
Import procedures are often implemented for providing specific processing functions as a part of the requisite transfer. For example, an import procedure may be designed for specific combinations of data sources and data targets. In general, a corresponding import procedure is required to be invoked for effecting a desired transfer, with the invocation potentially requiring additional supporting actions (such as setting some of the configuration options of the import procedure).
Aspects of the present disclosure simplify invocation of such import procedures for transferring data, particularly in complex environments.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.